A Soldier's Pride
by Isadorabelle
Summary: The Green Dragoons come across the Prince Plantation, the home of the late Garth Prince's young and beautiful wife Susan. Will Susan's distrusting eyes be enough to get Colonel Tavington's curiousity of the young beauty? Part Seven is R (just in case)comp
1. Part One: The Serpent's Slumber

A Soldier's Pride By: Lilly b  
  
Part One: The Serpent's Slumber  
  
The sun was beginning to go down as it's dying rays washed over the Prince Plantation. Susan Armstrong-Prince stood and cracked her back in an un-lady like manner then looked at the sun before accidentally smearing dirt across her forehead from her dirt caked hand. It's beautiful rays washed over the fields while slowly the sky became darker and the temperature much more tolerable. Susan gazed over at one of the many other fields on the plantation and spotted the top of Thomas' black, balding head. Thomas Cudd and his wife, Zaine, along with their seven children, had stayed with her. Thomas stopped plowing and also straightened to watch the sun; Susan smiled as she thought of the family she fondly called her own.  
  
After the untimely death of her husband, Garth Prince, and her father, William Armstrong, Susan had been left with the Prince plantation, and also terribly alone. Although she loved neither her husband or father she depended on them with her existence. Her father had raised the perfect wife in Susan; she didn't speak unless spoken to, sat at the table like a lady, chewed her food in small bites, and never sweat. This was achieved with the threat of a beating from her father and later her husband, who could have easily been her father because of the age span between the two. William Armstrong was a gambler and a poor one at that. One unlucky day he had been gambling with the wealthy Garth Prince and lost horribly. As an 'all debts paid' trade, William offered up his only daughter, Susan, to the plantation owner. Susan had been staring fixedly at the floor as her father lost everything they had but snapped up as her father proposed the deal. The plantation owner look Susan's curvy, hour glass figure over and rested his eyes on the blonde curls that clung to her face and neck. Susan brought her sapphire eyes up to his aging black ones. Prince stood up and walked to Susan, then held her heart shaped face in one huge hand. Susan looked up at him with huge almond shaped eyes and rose colored heart shaped lips that were always frowning. "Yes, your darling twenty year old daughter will amuse me greatly." Prince had said, before slinging a small amount of money to William. "This little babe is child material so here," he said as he slung the money at him, "this is for the heirs your darling will bare to me." Prince said before gripping Susan's upper right arm with a vice like grip and pulling her out of the hall. Susan whimpered in pain which nearly inaudibly as Prince pulled her along. Prince released her and brought his huge right hand across Susan's right cheek hard. Susan dropped to the ground, cradling her cheek as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Prince sighed and roughly pulled her from the ground and from there to a reverend then to Prince Plantation. "And I've been here ever sense." Susan said aloud in her quiet voice. She had never been permitted to leave the plantation, she was Prince's own personal property, a fact he reminded her of every time he ravished her until her tears and blood mingled into one on their bed. Susan shivered even though there was a hot breeze and subconsciously wrapped her arms around her self as a child does when in pain. The sound of hoofs at a fast trot pulled her from her thoughtless, coma like state as she first saw a black furry hat top the hill in the distance, followed by it's owner's red coat coming next and finally the powerful beast carrying it's masculine owner. Susan's hair rose as she saw the approach of the Green Dragoons but stayed her position. Her husband and father were strong supporters of the British so she was perfectly safe, perfectly. Unless one counted the fact that she was a slim and beautiful twenty three year old woman living alone in a huge house with her surrogate family living in a well-to-do cottage well away from the house. Although Susan insisted several times over they move into the house as she didn't believe in slavery, they insisted even more so that they not. The leader of the Green Dragoons held his right arm up as signal for them to stop as he alone approached Susan. He raised an eyebrow at Susan as she too looked at her clothing, which was coated in dirt and everything else associated with field working. "I am Colonel William Tavington. Where, madam, may I find the master of the house?" He asked as he look in Susan's appearance curiously. Daughters or perhaps wives of plantation owners didn't do labor as she was. Susan looked up at the Colonel apprehensively as she chewed on her lower lip. After the death of both her father and husband, Susan hadn't uttered another word to another human being, save herself who of which she talked to about everything. Susan stopped biting her lip and pursed her trembling lips together before making a 'follow me' motion with her hand and moving quickly to the house where she knew Thomas would be heading for dinner. They all ate together in the house then Thomas and Zaine would round up the children and begin the trek to their cottage/small house. Thomas was just washing his dirty hands in the barrel next to the porch when he saw Susan. He smiled wide at her but his smile immediately faded as he saw the Green Dragoons following close behind. Lines covered and dirt covered Susan's gentle face as she looked at Thomas, knowing he understood her every look and the slightest mood shift in her. Thomas finished drying off his hands and greeted Tavington with a slight bow of the head. "Where is the master of his house?" Tavington asked, slightly annoyed at the girl's lack of communication. "Master Prince passed on a year ago. Mrs. Susan Armstrong Prince-" Thomas slightly waved his hand at Susan whose eyes moved helplessly from Thomas to Tavington. "is the mistress." Thomas stated and glanced at Susan, whose breathing was coming in short breaths. Tavington turned to Susan, annoyance written clearly on his handsome features. Susan took an inadvertent step back and flinched at the look, remembering it being the look she got just before a beating from Prince. Tavington's eyes widened in slight surprise at her action while Susan looked up at him with fear, pain, and some dark emotion unfamiliar to her danced together in her brilliant sapphire eyes. "Madam, I am sorry for your loss. If you have the room to spare, can me and my men have shelter here for a few days?" Tavington asked as a feeling of caution crept in him, as if he were walking on a frozen over lake and was getting dangerously close to thin ice. Susan glanced at Thomas whose lips where in a firm jagged line. "Madam?" Tavington said with a twinge of concern. "Sir, if I may, she is unable to talk." Thomas offered as Tavington raised an eyebrow. "Oh," was all Tavington said before looking back at Susan. She glanced at Thomas, who was staring at each of them hard. Several of the men were looking at Susan's tanned skin and beautiful blonde curls with glints in their eyes but were quickly extinguished by Thomas' hard stare. Zaine and their three daughters (18, 16, and 12) walked out on the front porch as the four boys (20, 15, 10, and 8) came from different directions. Tavington's eyes looked at all of the new arrivals before looking back at Susan, whose lips were pressed so hard together they were no longer rosy and velvet looking pale. Susan glanced at Thomas then Zaine before looking back at the still mounted colonel. She nodded her head in fast small nods as if she didn't want the decision noticed. Tavington un- mounted his horse and was followed by his officers. The four boys came up and took the reins, leading the horses to their barn. Zaine came down and took hold of Thomas' arm and looked at the colonel. Tavington noticed the gesture but knew it wasn't to show her marriage. There were many hidden communications being shared by all three of the adults and he wanted to know what they were. I'm sure ya'll are hungry? I have a dinner prepared if ya'll care to come inside." Zaine said with a smile to the colonel. Tavington smiled back in gratitude first to Zaine then Susan, who was still watching him and all of the officers with two of the most distrusting eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"This dinner is very pleasant, Madam." One of the officers said with a genuine smile after he swallowed down some of the late Prince's fondest wine. Zaine smiled in thanks from her position on Susan's right and across from Tavington, who nodded in agreement distractedly. His attention was focused on the sun kissed angel to his left. 'after she cleans up she's quite remarkable.' Tavington thought privately as he discreetly marveled at her beauty. Susan's blonde curls had been pulled up and held in place as a few stray curls laid on her perfectly bronzed neck. Her dress although modest, prompted a man to use his imagination. Her lips were no longer pursed firmly together but retained their perfect heart shape and rosy tint. She was the closest thing to an angel Tavington had ever seen, the only thing missing where those gorgeous blue eyes. She kept her eyes firmly focused on her plate but when they did stray and meet his own he saw the same distrust in them as they had when they arrived. He also saw something else behind the distrust, something sleeping, waiting under the winter snow that layered over her. Susan was the first to lay her fork and knife down; she placed her hands in her lap and stared fixedly at her mostly full plate. Slowly the officers finished as Zaine and the daughters collected the plates. "If you'll follow me I'll show ya'll your rooms. One moment please," The oldest daughter, Delilah, said before following her mother in the kitchen, a confused look on her face  
  
"I don't trust these men alone with Miss Susan in this house, baby." Zaine told Delilah as she grasped her shoulders. Delilah nodded that she understood her mother's meaning before going back into the rooms. "I'm afraid ya'll might have to bunk up with my brothers. The house is big but as ya'll see so is our family." Delilah explained as she led the officers down the long hall, save Tavington, who hung back from the group and watched as Susan stood shakily from the table and walked into the sitting area. She picked up a novel from the table and sat comfortably in a chair. Tavington noticed sheets of paper, an ink bottle, and quill pen by her as she read. 'that must be how she talks.' Tavington thought privately to himself before re-filling his glass with the wine and walking into the sitting area. Susan's head immediately snapped up as the thing inside her recoiled back under it's snow, back into the darkness. Now her eyes filled with distrust and bitterness. "Have you been mute sense birth, Madam?" Tavington asked before taking a sip of the wine. Susan pointedly ignored him until Tavington came to stand beside her, his temper flaring at her lack of response. Finally Susan gently used a black ribbon to hold her place in the book as she placed it in her lap and unscrewed the ink bottle. She dabbed the pen in it and began writing on the top sheet of paper.  
  
"Nothing about me is any of your business, Colonel Tavington. And, perhaps you will refrain from analyzing me at meal time or any other time for that matter?"  
  
Susan handed the sheet of paper to him then stood up and walked off with her book. Tavington read the note and watched her walk out of the room seething at her answer.  
  
A/N: At the end of each part I plan to include a few sentences from the following part. by the time a part makes it to fanfiction.net I usually have the other part near done so it works out good.  
  
Lilly  
  
Part Two Preview:  
  
Suddenly Susan's right hand came up and with her long nails poised like claws, and put four gashes in Tavington's left cheek. He howled as her left fist came and nearly connected with him in the face. Suddenly he forgot his cheek and grabbed both of her wrists and while holding them apart, skillfully avoided her legs as well. Susan fought against him to no aim until she finally gave in, panting.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All work you recognize here belongs to Foxx Entertainment or whom ever holds the rights. Susan Armstrong-Prince and the whole Cudd family belong to me as well. If you would like to use any of my characters please ask for permission. Lilly 


	2. Part Two: The Rattle Snake

Part Two: The Rattle Snake  
  
Tavington ordered two of his men to do Susan's field work for the day, with to Susan's anger. Her glare at him would kill the dead but it wasn't a glare to challenge her authority over her own plantation but, rather, a glare because he exercised his own. Tavington wondered around the house a few minutes, taking in it's furnishings. A portrait hung above the grand fireplace of Susan. Her back was straight and legs crossed with her hands placed elegantly on her knee. Her heart shaped lips were turned up into the slightest smile while her eyes gazed on like deep wells of sadness. Tavington stood, mesmerized by this portrait of her. She looked about eighteen, it was probably painted soon before or after her wedding because she only looked slightly younger. Tavington was memorizing every curve and line of the angelic figure in the painting, storing it for just before he died, so he can say he saw an angel. A woman cleared her throat loudly behind Tavington as he whipped around, his sword already unsheathed and prepared to attack. Zaine took an alarmed step back as Tavington relaxed. "I apologize Madam-- soldier instincts." Tavington explained as he sheathed his sword again. Zaine nodded and looked up at the portrait of Susan. A frown came across Zaine's thin features as she stared up at the painting. "I remember when Master Prince brought that poor child here. A bruise the size of a hand was coming into color on her cheek bone. She had the most frightened look I think I've ever seen in her eyes, like she was completely terrified of him." Zaine paused and snickered slightly while Tavington listened with great interest. "Well, who wasn't though? Garth Prince was no man to get on his bad side. As soon as he walked in he threw her to the floor and spat at her then looked at me and the other maids. I still remember exactly what he said: 'This is my wife. You will treat her no better than you would a little whore!' He grabbed her wrist and didn't even give the crying little chit a chance to get to her feet before he began pulling her up the stairs. The other maids ran to gossip as all girls do but I stayed where I was and heard him slam and lock the door." Zaine paused as Tavington was watching her with wide eyes. "I heard her cry out loud then hit the floor. I don't know what happened next because I heard him throw her to the bed, but, one can guess." Zaine stated as she pulled her feather duster (sorry 'bout the modern term here!) out of her apron and dusted the already shinning table top. "I checked on the poor little thing after Master Prince left for the day. She had cocooned herself in the sheets, which were soaked in tears and blood." Zaine finished her story as Tavington stood still as a statue, not quite capable of thinking much less speaking. Before Zaine could say anything and loud clunk came from the archway that led into the hall. Both Zaine and Tavington whirled around to see a curvy, hour glass shaped woman standing there.  
  
Susan was pale and trembled, literally, from head to toe. Her lips were a thin white, hard line while her eyes blazed at them in pure and unrestrained rage. All three watched each other for what seemed like a eternity but was only a second before Susan stomped, square shouldered and small fists balled, out of the door again. Zaine walked oddly over to the bucket of spilled milk and knelt down to clean it up. Tavington raced after Susan, ignoring the urgent calls from Zaine. He saw her as she rounded the corner of the barn and followed her. He made no effort to hide himself as he watched her pace back and forth in the same manner she did when she walked out of the house. Her breathing was so hard Tavington saw her chest rise and fall with each breath while her eyes burned like an inferno. He watched her as she neared him but still didn't see it coming. Suddenly Susan's right hand came up and with her long nails poised like claws, and put four gashes in Tavington's left cheek. He howled as her left fist came and nearly connected with him in the face. Suddenly he forgot his cheek and grabbed both of her wrists and while holding them apart, skillfully avoided her legs as well. Susan fought against him to no aim until she finally gave in, panting. Susan's eyes came up to meet his unusually kind cool blue eyes. Tear tracks were down her cheeks as fresh tears brimmed her red eyes. 'I've survived the rattle snake.' Tavington thought relieved as he still held on to her wrists as she wept. Slowly Tavington released her wrists and brought her into a tight hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she gently and pointlessly punched his shoulder and cried on his uniform. 'I may have to get a new jacket.' Tavington thought but looked down at the woman he was now cradling and thought, for the first time 'Someone is being comforted by me.' The thought stunned him as he started to stroke the cascading curls and whispering nonsense to her. Soon Susan's tears and sobs subsided as he swayed with her; he slowly felt her knees giving out as dusk was coming on them. Quickly, he swept one arm under her knees and picked her up with her face in his neck and right arm hanging limply. He walked out from behind the barn and was greeted by his worried soldiers and all of the Cuddy family. Thomas glared hatefully at him while Zaine looked thoughtfully at Tavington and the sleeping Susan. Zaine led Tavington up to the master bedroom of the house were Susan slept. He gently laid her on the bed, taking care not to wake her as Zaine moved to her wardrobe and pulled out a night dress. Tavington looked down at her without his usual cold eyes but with concern and something else, something he had never felt before. He shook it off, startled by this new feeling. "Madam," Tavington looked up at Zaine who, from the looks of it, was watching him for a time. "I was wondering if I could sit with her?" Tavington asked as Zaine lifted one thin eyebrow. Tavington blinked before holding his hands up. "I assure you, I mean her no harm. I just want to see that she is okay." Tavington stated as Zaine watched him. "Come with me, Colonel Tavington." Zaine said simply before leaving the room with the colonel behind her. Zaine went to the sitting room and reached for a book on the table before looking at Tavington again. "I will sit with both of you. I'm sure you have.questions?" Zaine asked, as she gave him a look. Tavington smiled, he did indeed have questions. Together Zaine and Tavington set off back to the room silently. Once there, Zaine made herself comfortable in one of the large chair and began reading, now completely oblivious to his presence. Tavington leaned toward her and whispered 'Madam' in a nearly inaudible voice. Zaine lowered the book ever so slightly so that only her eyes looked at Tavington. "Colonel Tavington, I really am hardly a lady; I spit, I curse, and I work. I also have a name, Zaine, if you will." Zaine stated in a slightly louder whisper than Tavington; Susan didn't so much as stir. Tavington sighed at Zaine before looking over at Susan. "Absolutely gorgeous creature she is." Tavington muttered out loud without realizing it. Zaine looked at the colonel then to the Prince plantation's Sleeping Beauty. "Miss Susan doesn't get out much; you wouldn't believe the gossip about her. What some people call her isn't at all flattering, although what other people don't call her is even worse." Zaine stated as she watched Susan shift slightly. Zaine turned her perceptive eyes back to Tavington, who suddenly felt like he were standing in front of a hundred people. Zaine leaned toward Tavington, her large black eyes staring fixedly at his. "I am well aware of you nickname, Colonel Tavington. And I assure you, if you ever hurt Miss Susan, I will see to it that you will be the butchered." Zaine threatened in a voice so low that Tavington had to strain to hear her. His eyes widened as he took in what she just said. He looked at her ebony eyes, trying to assess what she was capable of. They were like looking into an ocean abyss, where giant sea monsters wait patiently for some ignorant creature to swim, or in his case, tread too close. Zaine stood up with ease, as she marked her place in the book and laid it in his lap. She left him alone with the sleeping Susan as she gently shut the door behind her. Tavington heard her steps as she walked to the other end of the hall. A door opening, a door shutting, a door locking. Zaine had gone to rest for the night. Tavington thought about what he could do if he wanted and how Zaine trusted him in the name room with Susan if she knew his nickname was 'The Butcher'. Tavington looked over at Susan, who was sleeping soundly with the slightest content smile on her lips. He looked at the book Zaine had given him and opened it up to the page she was reading; it was a romance novel, much to Tavington's disgust. It wasn't until Tavington thought back that he realized that either Zaine had an amazing ability to read up side down, or, she hadn't been reading at all. Tavington heard a moan and immediately looked at Susan, who was trying to push herself up out of bed. He laid the book down and went over to Susan, who blinked up at him with sapphire orbs. "Are you alright?" Tavington asked gently as Susan covered her mouth for a yawn. She regarded him with the mistrusting eyes he had seen before but this time gratitude flickered deep in her eyes. He swallowed hard as Susan stared unblinking at him. "I just wanted to see that you were okay." He stated quietly; Susan reached over to the bedside table and picked up some paper and a hard back book. After dipping her pen in the ink she began writing. Susan paused and looked at Tavington, who was standing awkwardly by the bed. She pointed to the floor, her eyes flickering from his face to the floor. Tavington blinked at her and after and aggravated sigh, sat on the wooden floor. Two minutes later Susan handed him the sheet of paper.  
  
I apologize for my actions today. They were completely uncalled for. I must ask, Colonel Tavington, that you not repeat to anyone what Zaine told you. I am very aware of my late husband's wealth as are many young men in the area. Several have been here to ask permission to court me but I am quite content as I am. Anyway, all they are after is the fortune here. How long is it that you and your men plan to stay? If your staying much longer I feel that they will have to assist us in working the plantation. Do you have any questions I may be able to answer?  
  
Tavington read her note and looked up at her. The look on Susan's face was cold and forbidding but Tavington ignored it. "Yes madam, I have a few questions. First off, I was told you were mute but Zaine said," Tavington paused suddenly as he gingerly touched the cleaned scratches on his face; Susan made no effort to apologize. "I'm sorry about what your husband did, madam." he said quietly and looked at Susan. He marveled at how her eyes were just as beautiful as all of her other features yet harder than diamonds. Susan plucked the paper out of Tavington's hand, dipped her pen in the ink, and wrote again.  
  
I feel that you have asked enough questions. Don't think me rude but show yourself out. Now.  
  
Tavington read the paper and gently laid it on the bed before getting up and left the room.  
  
There isn't a Chapter Review because I got delayed in writing the third chapter. I can say though that Susan is going to open up to Tavington some. 


	3. Part Three: A Snake's Tears

Part Three: A Snake's Tears  
  
Tavington gently laid his sword and musket on the end of the bed on top of his jacket. He sat on the bed staring idly at the floor with his white shirt laying across one knee. As a firm believer that love was a waste, Tavington was at a loss. Unlike some of his officers, Tavington wasn't married or courting anyone. To him it was a waste of valuable time. Ah, but your revising your beliefs William. a nasty little voice whispered in his mind. Tavington frustrated pushed it away.  
  
"ZAINE! Help!"  
  
Without a thought Tavington jumped up, threw the white shirt back on, grabbed his weapons, and raced out of the room. At the end of the hall where Susan's room was, Susan was pushed against the wall while two men leered and laughed at her. "We know you all alone here missy." one said in a slurred, drunken voice. He moved closer to Susan who made pushing motions with her hands. Tavington rushed forward and pushed the closest one away while bringing up his sword to kill him. "Colonel Tavington!" Tavington paused and looked in the direction of the urgent frightened voice. The thief who Tavington heard talk to Susan had her pulled against him and a large knife placed expertly on her throat. "I know how to use this redcoat. You'd better just drop your weapons." the man stated in a steady voice with his eyes fixed on Tavington. Tavington's eyes flickered only slightly to two of his officers who were coming up the stair case behind the man, who must have seen it and moved until he could look at everyone. "I'll kill her, I mean it." He said as a warning. Tavington slowly laid his sword and musket down while keeping his eyes on the man. "Joe, get up, we're outta here." 'Joe' scrambled to his feet and together the two men slowly moved down the stairs with Susan still with them. "Let her go!" Tavington said quickly once the men got outside. The man holding Susan turned to Tavington and grinned amused. "Yeah, and have you shoot me as soon as I do." He said before getting on the horse and pulling Susan's lightweight body on too. The man looked at Tavington's anxious eyes and grinned nastily, showing his rotted teeth. "Don't worry Colonel. I'll let your Goddess go at the top of the road." he said laughing. Tavington slowly reached his hand to his musket, which he had grabbed before coming out of the house. Susan's eyes locked with his own as she stared at him intently. Tavington gently cocked the musket and in one fluent motion brought it up and fired at the man holding Susan, who had ducked into the horse a split second sooner. One short scream later both Susan and the thief had fallen off the horse, the thief dead. Susan's breathing came in short desperate gasps as she tried unsuccessfully to push the dead body off. Tavington, along with the officers and Zaine ran to Susan's aid, whose panic was tangling her up more with the corpse. "Stop, it's okay." Tavington said gently as he settled her and untangled her from the horse. Immediately Susan threw one arm around Tavington's neck and the other one around his waist; she cried into his shoulder. Tavington distractedly handed his musket to one of the officers and wrapped his own arms around Susan as she cried. The officers exchanged raised eyebrows that were quickly stopped by Zaine, who had moved over to them and began gently rubbing Susan's back. Slowly Susan pulled away, softly wiping the tears from her cheeks. Tavington looked at her then to his shirt, which wasn't only covered in tears but a certain amount of blood. "Susan.." He started and began examining her face and neck. Just under her jaw line a cut, about 1 ½ inches, marked her skin where the knife had been. Tavington glanced at the dead thief on the ground, thinking that it was good for him he was already dead. Together Tavington and Zaine led Susan back into the house where Zaine tended to the cut. "This may scar, Miss Susan." Zaine said as she cleaned up the area around her neck. Susan just shrugged in such a way that said she could care less while Zaine laughed slightly before bringing Susan into a motherly embrace. Tavington watched the exchange while shifting foot to foot uncomfortably and slightly jealous. After all, I saved her, shouldn't I be getting attention?! Tavington thought then mentally cursed himself. Susan nearly died or who knows what they would have done, and here he was thinking of himself. Tavington looked up at Zaine, who was watching him with one thin black eyebrow up ever so slightly and an amused glint in her ebony eyes. She focused her attention back on Susan, who was writing something. "Colonel Tavington, you should be aware that it really doesn't do one good to have mental conversations with ones self. Your much better off settling for what you feel." Zaine stated in a matter-of-fact tone with no sense of sarcasm. Susan looked up at Zaine briefly then to Tavington, her thin blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion by the statement; both Zaine and Tavington pointedly ignored the look. Moments later Susan handed the paper to Tavington.  
  
I thank you, Colonel, for saving my life. I'm not sure how to return the debt. If there is anything your men need please do not hesitate to inform me.  
  
Tavington read the note and looked at Susan, whose eyes were focused on him and no longer contained the mistrust she directed at him before but with gratitude. Tavington picked up her quill and after dipping it in the bottle, began to write his own note. 'Madam, me and my men will be leaving out tomorrow at mid-day. You may redeem the debt by making me two simple promises. First, I would like very much to write and visit you and second, please have the Cudds actually live here rather than in their cottage.' Tavington wrote and handed it back to Susan. Her face turned scarlet as she read the second request and realized he had known all along. Susan slid the paper over to Zaine, who looked at her curiously then read the paper. After a moment she looked up to Tavington with the slightest thinned lips. "If this is what you wish Colonel. I must ask though, how often will your journeys bring you close to here?" She asked as she looked him squarely in the eyes. Tavington stared back, determined not to be denied seeing her. "As often as possible." He stated truthfully. Zaine looked at him a moment longer before standing up abruptly. "I need to go tell my husband of our new residents." She said and walked out of the room. Susan turned in her chair to look up at Tavington whose back was against the wall. Tavington looked at her unblinking eyes and porcelain face and the thoughts came so easily he didn't notice them until he was already thinking. He loved her face and her eyes mostly because they were so innocent, so impartial to the war. She didn't get involved in the war at all, except to grant board to those who asked for it. He hated the look in her eyes in the portrait hanging above the fire place; it was the same look he had seen so many times before: deep wells of sadness so deep that even Tavington had trouble staring at them. Tavington drew his attention back to Susan, who was looking at him in a new way. Her gaze, although unblinking, was purely curious. Tavington smiled slightly at her before sitting in the chair Zaine had occupied. "I know you can talk madam. Why is it you do not speak?" Tavington asked as Susan's mouth stayed firmly shut and her eyes trailed to the other side of the room. Tavington shook his head out of frustration. 'Just when I thought I was getting through.' he thought aggravated before getting up. "Fine, have it your way." Tavington heard his aggravation in his voice and was stung when Susan flinched. He, with effort, ignored it and was walking out of the room when he felt a small hand rest on his upper arm. Tavington stopped and looked at Susan, who had gotten up and stopped him. She gently tugged his arm until he came and sat down beside her. "Zaine did not tell you everything." Susan said quietly as she stared blankly in front of her. Tavington blinked in surprise that she talked but remained quiet so she would continue. "What Zaine failed to tell you was that I was a mother." Susan took a deep breath as tears shinned in her eyes. "A few months after I was married I became with child. She was beautiful. She had small blonde curls and black eyes with ivory skin. My husband wanted nothing to do with her because she was a girl and not a boy, not a heir to his plantation. I named her Wednesday Olivia. Anyway, a few months after she was born I had taken her out for a walk in the gardens. You have seen them haven't you Colonel?" Susan asked as tears slid down her cheeks. Tavington nodded; Prince plantation had great aqua gardens with ponds and small streams along with exotic flowers. "I had stopped to rest on one of the benches and must have fell asleep. When I came to, Wednesday's baby carriage was gone along with her. I looked down below where we were sitting, at the largest lake and-" Susan stopped as she sucked in air. "and Wednesday's carriage was floating on the water. I rushed into the pond and to Wednesday, who was floating under the canopy of the carriage, dead." Susan finally looked Tavington in the eyes and he was slightly startled by them. Her eyes didn't burn as he had seen them earlier but something else was there. A cold fire that didn't flatter her eyes at all, the cold fire that Tavington had seen in men who just killed out of revenge. Suddenly the puzzle pieces began coming together: Susan's rage at Zaine telling him her story, Garth Prince's untimely death, and Wednesday's death. "You killed him." Tavington said quietly as he refocused on Susan, who didn't look at all like herself. She grinned slightly before nodding. "You'll never prove it Colonel. You can't even prove we had this conversation. After all, I don't talk." Susan stated in a small voice. There was no smugness or satisfaction in her voice. "He killed Wednesday, didn't he?" Tavington asked although he knew the answer. Vengeance melted from Susan's eyes as sadness replaced it. "He hated her before she was even born. She was a girl, not his precious heir." she said before closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly. "No more questions. No more conversation. I'm tired." She said before standing up slowly and walking to the stair case then to her room. It would be several hours before Tavington left the table.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I haven't had a lot of time to write lately because term will be starting soon. When it does I won't be able to write much then either so chapters will be delayed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I will be adding another story shortly, one completely separate to this one. It's a Tavington/My character romance like this one will be. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing and keep 'em coming!  
  
Lilly 


	4. Part Four: The Guardians

Part Four: The Guardians  
  
William Tavington stepped out of his small bedroom, trying not to feel the effects of a sleepless night crushing him. He had done just what Zaine said and stayed up all night, sometimes pacing, sometimes staring out of the window, but most of the time just laying on his back, staring blankly and pointlessly up at the bland ceiling. He heard the sound of bright, joyous laughter ringing through the house, originating in the kitchen. He had come to recognize the laughs as Delilah's. When she was happy you could hear her before you ever saw her. Tavington walked down stairs and into the dining room where several of his officers where already seated. Wilkins was chatting happily with one of the officers, telling some humorless joke. Borden, was sitting quietly as he always did, eating his breakfast slowly as if he really didn't want to leave. Tavington sat down and glanced at Borden several times as he ate, realizing Borden was the closest thing to a friend he had. He had pulled him out of potentially dangerous situations when Tavington had been foolish enough to get drunk. Luckily for both of them these rare times usually had to deal with Cornwallis and his lack of appreciation for Tavington. Although Cornwallis voiced his dislike for Tavington and used very opportunity to put him down, Tavington could handle it most of the time. It was when O'Hara, the doll face jack-ass was standing behind Cornwallis, smirking, that Tavington would loose it. Many of times Borden caught the most of Tavington's tantrum after a meeting. He looked back at Borden and thought secretly that he really was a good, loyal friend. "Will you need food for your journey Colonel?" Tavington looked up from his plate at Zaine, who was standing in the door frame, her black eyes gazing at him unnervingly. Tavington shook his head before answering. "Ma'am we won't." Zaine barely inclined her head before walking into the kitchen. Just then  
  
Susan had chosen to make her entrance, which silenced the officers and required their attention. Her hair was down and hanging in soft blonde curls; it framed her face while a few stray curls rested on her chest, which was displayed in a modest manner yet delightfully appealing. The officers immediately stood up when Susan entered, which warranted a smile from her. Although many seats remained vacant around the table, Susan chose the one across from Tavington and gracefully sat down. As if embarrassed, the officers immediately began talking again. Tavington glanced up several times during breakfast to Susan, who, as usual, ate in complete silence. "We will be leaving out in just over an hour m' lady. You will be rid of us." Tavington said, watching Susan's face intently. Her eyes glinted with displeasure a moment before she quickly masked them with an indifferent air. Tavington dropped his eyes to the table, inwardly laughing at himself for thinking she would want him bad enough to say something. Tavington felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over at Borden, who was watching himself and Susan at the same time. Breakfast went by oddly quiet after that. Susan had excused herself just moments from receiving her meal, no muttered reason at all.  
  
Shortly after, after the officers moved outside to finish last minute things, Borden watched until Tavington also joined them outside, shooting off orders out of aggravation, or, perhaps anger. Borden walked into the library where Susan sat, poised as a statue, reading a book. Slowly Borden sat down in the overstuffed chair across from her and stared at her until he saw the book lowered just enough for him to see her big blue eyes staring penetratingly back at him. "Madam, I shall not mask my reason for coming to you." Borden began as he saw one perfect eyebrow arch ever so slightly; he wasn't phased by the gesture. "Colonel Tavington can be a difficult man," Borden hesitated, wondering exactly how he should continue. "but he is a good man. I have known him for a long time. For ovious reasons, Madam, I shall not tell you what sort of men you should allow to call on you. But, if it is a good man you seek, I believe you shall find him in the Colonel." Borden stood up quickly as if embarrassed and rushed in a gentlemanly manner to the door. He nearly ran into Zaine, who was leaning against the door frame, her long arms crosses across her chest. After Borden hurried out, Zaine looked back in at Susan then walked to her chair and sat at her feet, her hands resting on her knees. "Miss Susan- Susan, Captain(*) Borden is right." Susan looked down at her chewing her bottom lip. She looked into Zaine's steady ebony eyes, her own blue eyes having too many emotions tearing away at them.  
  
Tavington mounted his horse and looked at the front door before looking at Borden, who was on his horse, also watching the door. "I wish to speak to Sus-Madam before we ride out." He said to Borden, even though he was sure Borden already knew that. He watched as a blue dressed figure came to the door before coming out. Susan walked out onto the porch and Tavington looked at her eyes. They were vivid from struggling tears trying to free themselves while Susan's lips pursed and unparsed together as she looked at him. "Are you alright?" Tavington asked before quickly un-mounting his horse and walking up onto the porch. "Stay mounted. I will in a moment." Tavington ordered harshly before leading Susan into the house by the elbow. Once inside, Tavington turned Susan around to look at him as his eyes filled with concern. "Susan." He began before taking off one glove and using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears she finally gave into. "I don't want you to go." She said so quietly he barely caught it. "Susan," He began again and gently lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I have been thinking about something. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked, just slightly unsure of her answer. He watched, slightly amused, as she seemed to stumble slightly and blink her eyes several times before looking up at him. He watched with pleasure as she grinned widely and hugged him around the neck. "Yes William, I will marry you." She whispered into his ear while smiling.  
  
Minutes later the engaged couple emerged from the house, Susan's small hand placed in his. Tavington mounted his horse and looked down at Susan who stood waiting on the ground with a small grin. "I shall send an officer for you and the Cuddy family, unless, of course they do not want to come?" Tavington said to her as several officers watched, most slightly disappointed but one greatly pleased. "Zaine will probably go. Thomas and the children will want to stay here." Susan whispered so that only Tavington could hear. He nodded and reached down to kiss one of Susan's hands. "I will see you soon m' lady." He said with a smile before riding off, his Dragoons following close behind. Author's Notes: I'm sorry this chapter was so small. The next one will be bigger but may take longer. Not as long as chapter three but maybe a week or so. Anyway, I'm not sure exactly of Borden's rank, I'm not watching the movie at this moment, but I think it's captain. If I'm wrong tell me and I'll replace the chapter with that corrected. Uptosomething: thank you for your review! I tried to do as you suggested, can you tell a difference? Tavington's Angel: hehe sorry. Term has recently started so I'm quite busy. It's like AHH! I will try to post more regularly though.  
  
Keep the reviews come'n! 


	5. Part Five: 'Your're A Good Man,'

****

B Part Five: You're A Good Man, William Tavington/B

Tavington pinched the bridge of his nose warily as he listened to Borden's reports on rebel activity. "…..that man who was giving aid to Benjamin Martin and his rebels, his daughter just recently married one of them. We can use that." Borden paused and looked at his commanding officer. "Sir? Are you feeling well?" he asked with genuine concern. Tavington looked up at him. "Yes Borden, I'm fine." He paused then looked back at Borden, "No, no I'm not. Zai-Mrs. Cuddy asked me while we were at the Prince Plantation, what if thief's come again. I keep thinking back to that." Tavington stated as Borden nodded just slightly. "I can send an escort out to the plantation for you." Borden offered, seeing how important Susan was to him. Tavington nodded in approval as Borden got up and left Tavington's office tent. Suddenly he burst back in, a surprised yet confused expression on his face. "Sir- she's here." Tavington jumped up and went to the flap of the tent and gazed at Susan.

Her long blonde curls were stained with blood and hung loosely from her face while the night gown she had been wearing was torn and colored with blood in several places. Zaine stood beside her, looking as if she had been pulled through hell with deep gashes showing on her naked arms and one large gash across her forehead and left temple. Tavington didn't waste any time and rushed over to Susan, who immediately collapsed on him. He gently slid one arm under her legs and picked her up, getting small whimpers from wounds on her. He turned to Zaine, who was already being assisted by two officers to the medical tent. Tavington followed them and carefully placed Susan on one of the beds. Two medical woman rushed to either of them and, after shooing everyone out of the tents, carefully began stripping the women of their garments. The one tending to Susan glared nonstop at Tavington, who absolutely refused to leave Susan's side, he did however, turn around to gaze pointlessly at the beige colored tent wall.

After what seemed like an eternity, the nurses moved out of the tent, leaving Tavington alone with Susan and Zaine. Susan, who hadn't been accustomed to alcohol, was fast asleep while Zaine stayed awake but more than slightly drunk. "What happened?" Tavington asked in a regular voice, knowing Susan was not cold. Zaine looked up at him, her eyes not entirely in focus from the alcohol used as a pain killer. "We had finished dinner and Miss Susan had excused herself. Did I tell you she is talking more Colonel?" Zaine said in slightly shaky words. "Anyway," She continued, not noticing any sort of response. "Thomas and I sent the children to bed. Oh, and Delilah has married! I bet you didn't know that." Tavington gritted his teeth in aggravation with her straying from explaining. "could you please finish-"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Zaine asked frustrated as she made herself more comfortable. "Now Iif/I you'll let me finish. Thomas has already gone to bed and I stayed up to clean up some. Miss Susan came down from the stairs and sat at the table. We sat at the table just talking. Miss Susan heard a knock at the front door and before I could stop her she answered it. About five thief's pushed in. I saw two grab Miss Susan-" Zaine stopped and shuddered slightly but Tavington urged her to continue. "They started ripping at her nightgown and touching her. I tried to get to her but one of them attacked me with a knife and by the time I had killed him, she screamed and I heard Thomas and the boys come running down stairs. They did a fine job and none of them lived. None of them." Zaine choked up on tears as she thought of her husband and children. Tavington moved to had her a cloth but Zaine pushed it away. "I collected Miss Susan from the floor and got two horses from the barn. We sat off to nowhere until we saw British regulars. We followed them to here." Zaine finished and accepted the cloth Tavington offered. He looked over at Susan, who was clothed in a large white shirt and men's trousers, the only clothing there that would fit her. "Zaine, how much did they do to her?" He asked and heard his own voice waiver slightly. He determinedly pushed the sound from his voice, although his fear remained. Zaine looked at Susan, who was sleeping comfortably. "I don't know," She answered with downcast eyes. "I was fighting the men." she said. Then looked up at Tavington and took in the darker circles under his eyes and his unshaven face. "Go rest Colonel, you don't want Miss Susan to see you so tired." Zaine said gently as she fully understood how important Susan was to him. Tavington nodded in agreement but looked over at Susan again. In her sleep she had moved her hand to rest beside her now washed hair. Her face was turned to her hand, making him notice how perfectly shaped her elegant nose was. "Colonel-"

"I know." Tavington answered Zaine before she had a chance to tell him again. She looked at him with just a wisp of a smile before reaching out and squeezing one of his hands. "I know you truly care for her. You're a good man, William Tavington, despite what you feel and how you act." She said quietly before releasing his hand and slowly laying back on the pillows, drifting off into a sleep herself. Tavington walked to the flap of the tent and looked back in on Susan and Zaine. He looked out again at the dark forest in thought before strolling quickly over to one of the tents.

"You sir!" He shouted at one of the snoring officers, Wilkins. Wilkins stirred and blinked rapidly before quickly standing to his feet. 

"Yes sir?" He asked, still somewhat asleep. Tavington looked up at Wilkins, despising that the man was taller than himself. "I want you to find another officer and the two of you stand guard over the medical tent all night. No one is to go in, under no circumstances. Is that understood?" Tavington's voice thundered as his anger was rising at the unknown thieves who hurt Susan. "Yes sir!" Wilkins replied and immediately wakened one of the other officers. Tavington stormed out of the tent and into his own before going to his cot and falling asleep himself.

~|O|*|O|~

Susan smiled as she used a cane provided by the nurses to walk to Tavington, who was suiting up his horse. Her smile faded as she noticed his sword and musket. "You're, you're not going out are you?" Susan asked, her eyes near tears and her voice crackled slightly. Tavington turned around somewhat surprised before gently embracing her. "No. I just need to go to the nearby creek and shave." he stated and grinned as Susan brought a small hand up to his cheek. He felt her stroke his face gently and watched as her nose scrunched up a little. "Uh-huh. I should think so." She said and laughed slightly. Tavington grinned wider at her and, using a gloved hand, took her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Susan smiled against his lips and kissed him back. She backed away slightly and looked up at him in such a way that Tavington was completely caught off guard. Her eyes were filled with so much real, and genuine love that it over whelmed him. Tavington smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her waist before kissing her deeply. He felt Susan, who seemed to be in momentary shock, respond by placing one hand on his cheek and used the one still clutching the cane to rest on his chest. Finally he broke the kiss and looked down at Susan. She took her hand on his chest away and gripped the cane before steadying herself with it. She looked up into his eyes and with the hand on his cheek, used her fingertips to run them over his lips. "Hurry back." She whispered and, after placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, walked off, placing most of her weight on the cane. Tavington was actually incredibly relieved that her soft body was no longer pressed against his own as he mounted his horse and, with several men, headed off to the stream. 

~|O|*|O|~

"He's wonderful Zaine!" Susan said up to Zaine who was looking down at her. Susan's head was in Zaine's lap as Zaine used a brush to brush out Susan's thick curls. "I mean, he's go kind to me, more than any other man. Well, other than Thomas, but he doesn't count." Zaine laughed lightly as Susan jumped up and faced Zaine, a bright smile on her. "He was asked me to marry him!" She said excitedly as Zaine returned the smile again. Susan talked continuously for another thirty minutes about everything, about growing up, what she sees, and what it was like to be married to Garth Prince. Zaine remained quiet and consoled her when she began crying, recalling her previous marriage. Suddenly Susan stopped and listened as fast approaching horse hoofs thundered past the front of the tent the two had been given. Both Susan and Zaine peeked out and, before Zaine could stop Susan, she was out of the tent and by the horse, helping down her wounded colonel.

OOC: in case ya'll haven't noticed, this part of the story takes place when Tavington kills Gabrielle. In this last little part is when he does this. I didn't feel like typing the whole scene as the five people in the US who haven't seen the movie probably won't be reading this. If you haven't, I suggest you get offline right now, go buy it and watch it. On stuff like this that Ieverybody/I has seen I'm not going to type out the scene, I'll just skip over it and make it to where you recognize what part it's from.

Anyway, hugs to everyone who reviewed, I don't know how often I'm going to be able to post.

hugs


	6. Part Six: A Desperate Plea

**B Part Six: A Desperate Plea/B**

Tavington smiled at Susan when his eyes weren't shut in pain. The medical women weren't available to dress a wound he received from a rebel so an officer was handling it. Susan sat quietly opposite of him, watching to see that everything was fine. She smiled back, her eyes switching between his own and the wrappings being put on him. Tavington heard Cornwallis' approach before he got there and looked over at Susan, who nodded silently and excused herself from the tent.

Susan didn't call to anyone as she left the tent rather, her attention was automatically rested on a raging wild stallion. She stood at a safe distance and watched the raging stallion, his eyes wild and fierce with no spark or familiarity of tameness anywhere in the black orbs. She watched fascinated as it fought against it's restraints.

"You shouldn't get too close madam." Susan whirled around on the voice, her own eyes frightened at a degree of wildness, not different from her restrained companion's, sparked deep in her eyes. Captain Borden backed up slightly and greeted her with a friendly smile. "I do apologize for startling you madam." He looked at the great stallion and he too momentarily seemed to be in awe at the sheer beauty in the wild animal. "Has no one been able to tame this horse?" Susan asked before looking between it and Borden, who nodded his head. 

"No one can. They have tried and repeatedly failed. Colonel Tavington wants to take it on himself but, due to his injury, may not be able to." Susan frowned at his answer slightly but was still happy that he probably wouldn't attempt it. Borden and Susan stood in an comfortable silence as they watched the wild horse, both with troubling things on their minds. After a moments eternity Susan looked at Borden, tears prickling behind her eyes. "Captain? Could you do something for me?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Borden looked at her concerned. "Anything madam."

Susan looked into his eyes and before speaking, pleaded with him.

"I know he is going to Cowpens tomorrow. Please, my dear man, bring him back to me." She asked, her voice surprisingly steady compared to the torment and desperation in her blue eyes. Borden nodded slowly, mentally vowing that as long as he still breathed, William Tavington would live and come back to Susan.

__

IA/N: I know this is a super short chapter but at the moment I'm working on other fictions along with this one and other projects are demanding attention. Also I'm SO SO SO SO SO a million times over sorry for not updating sense forever. I have been very, very busy. Anyway, thankx to all ya'll who are always reviewing- you're the reason I'm still writing thisJ !


	7. Part Seven: Life Nearly Lost

****

bPart Seven: Life Nearly Lost/b

Susan squeezed her eyes shut as the sun's rays hit her full force in the face. She grinned at nothing in particular as she rolled out or the bed and narrowly missed falling on the floor. Still in her night robes, Susan rushed to the window. If it was a clear morning, Susan had been told that she could see the battle from her window. She shielded her eyes from the waking sun as she scanned the rolling fields below. Reds and browns dotted the field as men slashed at each other and shot at other men. She could hear and see the powerful explosions from the metal black cannons and, once in a great while, she even heard the short scream of some young man whose life had been cut short by the deadly black orb that bounced off the hard ground and viciously took the life or limb of any in it's path. Finally, Susan spotted a Dragoon on what had to be the mightiest horse on the field. Tavington. 

Susan roughly pulled the curtains together and quickly put on a loosely fitting dress and work shoes. She ran from the room and to the steps and, after slamming her hip in the rail, hurried down the steps. By the time she reached the large doors, they were being slung open and high ranking officers, including Lord Cornwallis, were being helped into the house and empty downstairs rooms. For several minutes Susan watched each face as it went by, each twisted in anguish but not Tavington. It was nearly sundown before Susan saw the familiar Red Dragoon officer walk in. She ran to the man and, with all the strength she possessed, turned the surprised man around. Her eyes filled with sadness as they met with Borden's weary ones. Without another word, Susan rushed from the house and into the darkness outside, ignoring Borden's urgent shouts. 

Dry sobs rocked Susan's body as she sat, curled up and rigid under a draping Weeping Willow. She had ran from Middleton Court and into the forest, tears clouding her vision as she ran, stumbling over small roots. Finally she had tripped on a single huge root. Susan had tried to walk but found she couldn't add any pressure to the ankle so she crawled to the nearby Weeping Willow and broke down under it's comforting and concealing vines. Not long after Borden and a few other Dragoons had rode by and peeked into the willow's vines, but Susan, hearing their approach, tucked herself in one of the deep alcoves at the base. 

A hand suddenly reached to Susan's fragile shoulder. She jumped up and instinctually tried to hit who ever had disturbed her. The man's hands grabbed her wrist and held Susan's arms apart as he grinned at her, his face mostly hidden by the shadows.

"Well, well Susan. Now why are you all alone out here?" A baritone silky voice sneered at Susan . Her whole body froze as Susan's breaths came in small puffs, her eyes wide and terrified. 

"Garth. You, you died!" Susan nearly shouted, her heart pumping hard in her ears as the shadowed face came into full view. His hard, bottomless black eyes latched onto Susan's bright blue as his lips turned into an arrogant smirk.

"Now Susan, how the hell do you know what you saw? Hmm?" Garth asked softly, his lips now only an inch or so from Susan's ear. "I know about the man who was courting you Susan." Garth whispered and kissed her just beside the ear. "You know that you belong to me, right? He never would Ihave/I had you." Garth whispered nastily at her before giving each of her wrists a hard squeeze. Susan cried out and, as if just coming alive, struggled hard against his grip. He jerked her to him and she felt his manhood at large. Without a single thought of hesitation, Susan swiftly brought her right knee up and slammed it into his manhood with as much force as possible. Garth let out a loud cry and grabbed himself, howling in pain.

"PLEASE MADAM! CALM DOWN!" Susan screamed and fought blindly against whoever now held her, fear overriding rational thought. Finally she felt strong arms wrap themselves across her chest and arms while a rough chin nuzzled her neck.

"Susan love, I'm here. It's all over now." A deep voice softly whispered in her ear. She calmed down and opened her eyes. Borden's concerned chocolate brown eyes peered down at her while other men in red coats waited around, looking at her with concern written clearly on their faces. Under the vines of the tree Susan could see dead bodies of what could only be rebels while horses sifted uncomfortably from hoof to hoof anxiously; there had been a struggle. She turned around, frightened that she would see Garth, and met two surprisingly warm and loving pale blue eyes.


	8. Epilogue

**__**

bIEpilogue/B/I

Susan smiled brightly up at William as her right hand rested on her hat, to prevent it from flying away in the breeze.

"Wait until you get there, love, it's beautiful." William said and kissed her softly. Susan grinned up at him again, she honestly couldn't wait to see England's shores. Susan frantically waved one white gloved hand to Zaine and the surviving family. They happily waved back, one of Zaine's hands resting on her swollen stomach. After The Kirkpatrick, the ship they were traveling on, cleared Savannah, Susan looked down at her dress, again. Her and William had gotten married just literally just before leaving port, to signify their new life and the trip to England as a journey. William's family was in Liverpool which was why that was the first place they were going. He couldn't wait to show off his new bride with her lovely blonde locks and sun-kissed skin. 


End file.
